Raiden Kenta
Raiden is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Raiden is a handsome man with long black hair that he prides himself in having. He has sharp brooding features that give him a mysterious look. His eyes are his most intense features as they always seem to be hiding something or can also give off a craving, lustful look that others may find seducing. Raiden stands at 6”6 and weighs about 195 though this is all mostly years of built up muscle from training and exercise, as a result he has a defined physique with toned out abs and chest, bulky biceps; overall built for fighting. Raiden eyes are a sea blue and can be really enticing to look at, his eyes and brooding features are often what he uses to charm those close to him. For clothing Raiden will often wear a black robe like Kimono that’s open at the chest and tied at the waste with black Thai cotton wrap pants. But usually he’s prone to just wearing a traditional male Kimono. Raiden often keeps his hair tied in the back to keep it from getting in the way, although he will occasionally let his hair down and when he does you will find that his hair reaches past his lower back. Personality Raiden is a complex man, he can be gentle and soft-spoken or he can be frigid and serious, all depending on the situation or his mood. He’s normally very secretive and mysterious while at the same time being romantic and charming. He’s known for having a deep brooding voice that can be somewhat mesmerizing when he’s in a good mood, however when he’s not it can be quite bloodcurdling. Raiden isn’t a passive aggressive as most brooding men are, instead when Raiden is angry it’s usually quite apparent in his mannerism and speech. It’s a bad idea to let your guard down, Raiden can easily become angered and when he’s angered he is dangerous. Romantically, Raiden is very loyal and persistent, when he finds someone he likes he will begin to court them using all his charms. He usually begins his courting by taking in everything he can about the person he has fallen for, becoming invested in the other person so that he can always please them to his fullest. He also becomes extremely protective of people he cares for. To the point of being violent to people that threaten the people most important to him. Raiden is also very sexual but in a very mature way; heavily enjoying physical contact even with people that are close friends. His behavior is never crude in public although in private he can get a bit more playful. Raiden also has a number of things that arouse him, one being biting Sometimes just the way Raiden talks can send others into a trance, the way his deep voice comes out so soft. The way he is able to add a mysterious touch to everything he says, some could find it to be quite sexy. Raiden also has a very dominate air to him, even just the way he looks at people can make them feel an overall sense of craving coming from him, like he wants to eat them up. This dominate gaze can be petrifying to some, while others can be attracted to it. When it comes to fighting, Raiden is a serious man. He often is very focused in a fight and usually maintains a level-headed mannerism. He considers a challenge of any kind as something to be taken seriously, even if it’s simply a spar and he never holds back; unless of course he feels a connection to the person he is fighting; for example love. Raiden can often be conflicted with feelings of love and the intense urge to drain the life-force of the people around him. At times these dark thoughts can completely consume him, taking him to a faraway dark place. When Raiden is like this it’s normally not a time that anyone should be around him, as this is more of a sensitive side of him that he doesn’t enjoy sharing much. In terms of sensitivity, Raiden is probably one of the more sensitive Arrancar, as he embraces his emotions and believes that they make him stronger even the good ones. Likes Dislikes History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: ? (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Needs updating